The present invention relates to an igniter assembly and more particularly to an igniter assembly that is highly reliable up to altitudes of 100,000 feet.
Present igniter assemblies used by the military work satisfactory at altitudes up to about 12,000 feet, however, above 12,000 feet their performance degrade and at about 40,000 feet, presently available igniters will not sustain ignition. Various military operations require the use of igniters at altitudes considerably greater than 40,000 feet and, heretofore, none has been available that would provide reliable performance.